The Hook in Neverland
by EmmaMine
Summary: James Hook a dashing young man with a talent for swords. One day his life is turned when his mother is killed by the King's Black Guard, from then on he swears revenge and setts on a quest to destroy them all. His journey is a long hard as he meets new friends and enters a strange new world. After all how did Peter and Hook meet! -Hey this is my first story plz review for more!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first story! The story of how Hook became Hook! =] I Hope you enjoy it , also plz R&R I would love to hear your opinion and idea are not to be discarded! I do not own the character Captain Hook or Smee ) **

**Chapter 1 **

_The First Day_

He heard the sounds of water, waves crashing along the shore. He stared at the sea with longing, wind whipping his long black hair behind him. He dared not cut it, it was his last reminder of her, Claudia Hook, his dear mother. His lip curled up in rage as he remembered the day she died, the day those bastards from the Black Guard murdered her.

It had been a day like any other, as they were lazily cleaning up the Inn he and his mother owned near a popular trade route. Most of the customers were soundlessly sleeping and the chores where nearly finished. "James?", Claudia yelled from the kitchen, " will you take the garbage out so I can finish cleaning in here?"

"I'm going now mother!", James shouted back, but not disrespectfully, and he grabbed the large tin can and walked out the door, not looking back. James walked half a mile up the road and dumped the can's continents in a new fresh pile next to other rotting piles of trash.

Not long on his way back did he hear a blood curdling scream ring out from the direction of the Inn. Dropping the can, "Mother?", he whispered in awe and he began to run, "MOTHER!" he screamed now running full speed toward the Inn. As the Inn slowly came into his sight he saw it was lit up with orange and red, it was burning. Customers were running and screaming in panic desperate to get away from the burning building. Without hesitation James leapt through the door screaming, "Mother! Mother where are you?!"

He heard shouting in another room, "And this is what you get for not cooperating with us, wench!" snarled a man in black.

James's eyes fell on the small badly bleeding figure at the feet of two big men. It was Claudia. James stood there shocked, unable to move, frozen where he stood.

"Remember this lad," snickered the man in black as he and his associate brushed past him, " This is what you get when you mess with the Black Guard."

Then they were gone and James sank to his knees as his legs buckled beneath him. He crawled to his mother, raising her and holding her close. She was still breathing, but barely, and she was fading fast.

"James is that you?," she asked weakly, reaching up her hand to touch him.

"Oh mother!," he said sobbing as he cradled her hand in his own.

"James you must get out of here quickly," she said.

"No I'm not leaving you!," he said holding her closer.

"Son, listen to me!, " she said, her breath heavily labored, "You must seek out David Smee, he is a good friend and a wealthy merchant, he will be able to take care of you for me. Tell him you are Anthony's son." she said weakly, her eye lids fluttering.

"No we will go together!" James insisted.

Claudia smiled, "I love you my son James. We will meet again someday." Claudia's eyes closed and her hand turned cold against his skin.

"NOOOO!" James wailed as sadness over took him. " I'll kill those bastards, all of them, If it's the last thing all do!" he wailed as a heat of utter rage again poured over him. James blinked his eyes three times as he let the painful memories fade. Wiping his eyes, he stood up from his seat on the shore line and began marching back towards town. He quickened his pace, for after all he wouldn't want to be late for his first day of training as a Black Guard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I decided there were to many errors so I revised the first two chapters. They are the same just more understandable! =) Plz enjoy the rest! 3 **

**Chapter 2**

_The Meeting _

James soundlessly slipped through the crowd of young new trainees and stood next to his best friend, Timothy Smee.

"Where have you been?" Timothy asked, looking around worriedly. "Do you know how many times I had to cover for you? I said you were still in the bathroom so many times I bet they all think you're constipated!"

James just smiled quietly at his friend as he strained to hear the instructor's words.

After the tragic death of his mother, James decided to carry out his mother's last wishes and search for the man known as David Smee. Considering David Smee had quite the reputation, well-known in both Spain and Great Britain, James had no problem finding a ship belonging to him to stow away on. James's father had been a fisherman before he was lost at sea, so getting on, and hiding, in a boat was not difficult for him.

Not even two days out at sea, did he find, by pure dumb luck, that David Smee himself happened to be using this same ship as passage from Spain to Great Britain. James was ecstatic! The only question was how to present himself, most certainly not as a stow away. James had another idea.

Stealing some clothes from a sleeping cabin boy, he dressed himself as one of the crew. He stepped out of the cabin to see a boy with a huge silver platter full of food walking swiftly towards the captain's quarters. The smell was intoxicating, especially since it had been a day since he ate. "Hey mate!," He smiled brightly intercepting the boys path," that won't be for the captain and Mr. David Smee would it?"

"Yeah. What of it?" responded the boy. "

I'll take this the rest of the way." said James, gingerly taking the platter from him, careful not to spill any of the delicious food and trying not to drool. "Captain's orders!" he said briskly walking away not giving the boy a chance to protest. The boy simply shrugged his shoulders and walked back the way he came thinking nothing of it.

James reached the captain's cabin in a matter of minutes. He could not take the sight and smell of the food much longer. "Captain your grub is here!" James called.

A rough but cheerful voice called back to him, "Well come in me boy! My mouth is watering!"

"Yes sir!" James responded opening the door to the room. Inside sat a very fat and happy-looking man, wine glass raised and a grin plastered on his face.

"Well what do we have here? A lovely feast I see. Boy, do mind to thank the chef when you return." the captain said giddy with anticipation.

"Will do sir. I'll be sure to mention it when I'm back in the kitchen." James said with a salute.

"Well, aren't you a respectable fellow!" the captain said returning the salute, "And what might your name be boy?"

"James." he replied.

"Well James, don't doddle! Serve me and my guest and be on your way." said the captain dismissing him with a wave of his hand.

"Yes, right away sir." James responded, as he began to place the nearly irresistible food on the long table. His eyes fell on the man the captain had called his guest. He must be David Smee, James thought to himself. He was portly, but in a respectable way. His hair was turning, from a light brown to white at the roots. His eyes were small and blue, they were gentle and wise like his own father's were. He stared at James, deep in thought. James crossed over to him, setting his dinner before him.

David leaned towards James whispering so only he could hear, "You wouldn't be related to Anthony Hook now would you?" he asked. James looked at him, shocked. David returned his look with a smile.

"Yes, but how did you know?" James stuttered under his breath.

"You have his eyes and his smile" David smiled, and there was a familiar warmth in his smile. "Meet me in my cabin later." he whispered, "You must have something important to tell me, and since you came all this way I see no harm in listening." James nodded he exited the room with a grin on his face. His plan was going perfectly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Captain Hook or Smee. =)**

**Chapter 3**

_Instructor Finchly_

James was pulled from his memories by a loud, piercing voice. The obnoxious man, who dared call himself an instructor, could be heard from miles around as he was announcing tomorrow's lesson. If there was a definition for "suck-up", this man's name would be in it. Simon Finchly was his name. He was a skinny fellow of average height and skill. How he had risen to his position as a sword instructor was beyond James; no doubt it had to do with lots of wasted money and flattery, for he was as slimy as they come.

"Captain Reginald and Duke Piker will be here tomorrow to observe our lesson. I want everyone of you to do ten times better than your usual blundering performances and if any of you worms slip up even the slightest you'll be facing the whip in the morn'." Finchly screamed at the top of his lungs making sure no one misunderstood. "Worms" was his favorite word and we recruits were never called anything other unless we were singled out.

"Smee!" he called.

Tim walked slowly in his direction, head down. " Yes sir?" Tim asked when he got close.

" My boy, I am thrilled just thinking of your performance in tomorrow's lesson. Oh, and also, how's your father?" Finchly asked, with fake concern plastered to his face.

"Oh, my father? He's doing much better. The fever has passed." Tim replied nervously.

" Glad to hear it!" Finchley said, clapping Tim on the back. "Well, if he is feeling better, why not ask him to come to tomorrow's lesson? Being so well connected with the Captain of the Guard, it would make sense for him to want to see our progress, and the fresh air will surly do him good."

"I will mention it to him." Tim replied reluctantly starting to walk away.

"Tell him Simon wishes for his good health." Finchly called to him as Tim rushed back to my side.

"That man is an eel, wriggling his way to the top. I'll bet he's trying to get on good terms with father!" Tim said to James in frustration.

"Probably" James agreed "The lowest of the low."

"Anyway, enough about me. How are you planning on impressing the Captain?" Tim asked James curiously.

James sighed, "I have no idea, I'll just have to beat every challenger who looks my way."

"Well, I have no doubt you'll go far. Your skills with a sword already far surpass me and father!" Tim replied with a smile.

James couldn't argue. He had been putting in extra training time by himself before he started school; and Tim wasn't the sharpest sword of the bunch. Tim was so loyal and admired James greatly.

"You'll be a Captain in no time! Come on Captain Hook! Grub is surly wait' in for us at home." Tim said with a smile as he dashed off down the road toward home. James sighed to himself and ran after him, he didn't deserve such a good friend as Tim.


End file.
